RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10 '' S''toatscar got her paws and hobbled out of the den. She had to find Runningwater, he'd been gone for too long. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Dewbramble, I need you to join us on a patrol to look for Runningwater." Wolfstar mewed. Dewbramble poked his head out. "Can't you get another cat?" he hissed annoyed. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry. It will be you, since I know you can ready minds." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 02:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears. "You knew?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:27, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Of course, Dew. Now will you come?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:30, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flattened his ears. "Fine." he mewd and ran out of camp. He sniffed. How did she know he could do this? Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) It was true that Wolfstar knew, she could tell by the looks on his face, when a cat thought something that would be annoying. WOLFBLAZE 02:33, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "You lead, meh lady." Dewbramble mewd holding out a paw, the anger blazed in his eyes. "And you find him, I'll follow and sniff for herbs." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you look so angry?" Wolfstar growled. WOLFBLAZE 02:36, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble rubbed his paw on his face. "Ugh...." he meowed and walked up a hill. "You gonna just stand there? Find him! I don't have a sense of smell." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "How was I supposed to know that?" WOLFBLAZE 02:39, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "UUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHHHH........I don't know..." he meowed and trailed away. "Come on already!" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:40, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Why did I bring you??" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 02:41, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Why do we bring anyone?" he asked with his eyes fixed widely at the ground. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Since I can't do it alone, but I should have brought someone else." Wolfstar whispered. WOLFBLAZE 02:46, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble suddenly laughed very hard. "Wouldn't it be funny if while I was gone an attack happened and a cat died? That would be the funnest thing ever..." 0:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC)Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' "Shut up!" Wolfstar growled. WOLFBLAZE 02:51, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "What? it's funny...." he trailed off and heard a twig snap. He perked his ears. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "There are foxes!" WOlfstar yowled. WOLFBLAZE 02:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh my! Let's kill oursevles! he screamed and ran to a fox and leaped on it. He leaped to a stream, ready to make it fall in, it ran to him and, too slow, it bit into his leg and he fell in. His face got covered in water. He gasped at the pain and breath in water, he tried to get to the surfice but the fox was smart and trying to drown him Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 02:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Stuped give me your paw!" Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 03:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble hissed under the water and shot a paw out of the water. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:01, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Without waiting. Wolfstar pulled hm out. "Thank me later." She meowed. WOLFBLAZE 03:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble coughed water into her face. "Thank ya!" he mewed, he suddenly saw a fox lunging to Wolfstar, he sprang at it, it was about to bite Wolfstar's neck but it bit his instead. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:04, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "What! Dewbramble are you alright?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 03:05, October 29, 2015 (UTC) The fox tossed Dewbramble into a tree. Dewbramble choked for a reply. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:06, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Do you need herbs or something?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 03:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "What do you think!?" he asked pulling her away from a fox. She batted one that tried to get him. They ran out of there. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "What now?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 03:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble fell, too dizzy to stand. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "What herbs do you want?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 03:12, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Cobwebs and marigold." he murmured softly for once. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 03:13, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Without as much trouble as she thought, Wolfstar found the herbs for the grouchy Dewbramble. WOLFBLAZE 03:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble fixed his wound himself and sat with Wolfstar in a cramped tree stump. It felt a little nice to have someone next to him for once. "Well, thanks for saving me." he meowed awkwardly. It felt weirder to 'thank' someone. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 05:00, October 29, 2015 (UTC) What was going was not the same as what she said. "We should go back to the Clan now, and she if Runningwater is there." Wolfstar mewed. WOLFBLAZE 13:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah." Dewbramble stood up and fell. "I think I'm gonna crawl back." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Smirking and trying to hold it back, she looked at Dewbramble. "You're sure you're okay?" She asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:07, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yeah!.... I'm - I'm fine!" he mewed and dragged himself forward. "I just can't stand." Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:09, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Wondering how that was 'Okay' Wolfstar walked back to camp. WOLFBLAZE 14:17, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Annoyed, Dewbramble pulled himself into camp and went to his den. ''I seem to have lost too much blood.... ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:18, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Is Runningwater back yet?" Wolfstar asked. WOLFBLAZE 14:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "No, um... is Dewbramble okay 'cause he was dragging ''himself into camp." Stoatscar meowed. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "In his words he's fine, but he doesn't look like it." Wolfstar agreed. WOLFBLAZE 14:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar shifted her paws uneasily. "What are we going to do now with him injured and Runningwater missing?" Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:25, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Hope they are okay I guess." WOLFBLAZE 14:26, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar sighed. "I guess." ---- Dewbramble lay in his nest. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:29, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Since it was getting dark, Runningwater headed back to camp. 14:33, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Runningwater!" Stoatscar mewed happily and ran up to him --- Dewbramble's ears perked. Now what were you doing that made me watse my time? ''he thought and tried to use his powers. Nothing. his eyes flecked open. Why weren't his powers working? ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:35, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Flinching, Runningwater turned to Stoatscar. Runningwater.. Runningwater... Runningwater...''The voice echoed. "Hey Stoatscar!" Runningwater mewed WOLFBLAZE 14:38, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Is that echoing still going on?" she asked. ----- Dewbramble ''lost ''the powers. How? Why? he didn't know if he could live without them, he could only find herbs by using his sight and the past thoughts of cats, along with finding enemies that couldn't be seen. ''Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:41, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Stoatscar.. Hey Stoatscar... Hey Stoatscar... Is that echoing still going on?... Is that echoing still going on?.. Is that echoing still going on?.. "Yeah it's still going on." Yeah it's still going on.. Yeah it's still going on... Yeah it's still going on... Runningwater whispered. WOLFBLAZE 14:44, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar let out a hiss and padded away. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:45, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Umm..Bye I guess?" Runningwater mewed. Umm..Bye I guess... Umm..Bye I guess... Umm..Bye I guess.. WOLFBLAZE 14:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar felt pain in her belly and she made a weird sound. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:50, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Are you okay?" Runningwater asked. Are you okay... Are you okay... Are you okay... he barley noticed the echos. WOLFBLAZE 14:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "No! The kits are coming!" Stoatscar snapped. --- Dewbramble decided to deal with the power lose and move on and heard Stoatscar yowl. He got to his paws and raced to her side, he put all his strangth into it. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 14:54, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Help! Stoatscar! The kits!" Runningwater yowled. Help! Stoatscar! The kits.. Help! Stoatscar! The kits... Help! Stoatscar! The kits.. Runningwater shook his head. No more echos. WOLFBLAZE 14:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar moaned. Dewbramble placed a paw on her belly. He felt the tense muscles. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "you'll be okay." he murmured. After a little while, she had three kits, but she was still bleeding, a lot. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:02, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "Will she be okay?" zrunningwater asked. WOLFBLAZE 15:48, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know." Dewbramble murmured. After awhile treating her, her bleeding stopped and she was moved to the Nursery. Dewbramble lay outside the den, his eyes closed and ears perked. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:56, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "It is a surprise you can be nice." Wolfstar said, fondly. WOLFBLAZE 15:58, October 29, 2015 (UTC) "I guess I can." he murmured without a edge to his voice. Is it just a game? ''I don't know... '' 15:59, October 29, 2015 (UTC) (Wolf, can we finish up Sapphire's first training session?) Sapphire flicked an ear and gazed at her mentor, beaming happily. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Even the darkest night will end]][[User:Flamestar22|'' and the sun will rise'']] 20:22, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay